


Power's Returned

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: Brother's Banished [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Hydra, Implied Chracter Death for a moment, Loki got banished with Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor were banished at the same time. This is how they get their powers back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power's Returned

They know they are now "mortal", but they fight through their wounds anyhow. The two fight to protect not only the few they have come to care about, Darcy, Jane and Erik, but also for those who have proven a hindrance to them, SHIELD. They fight against HYDRA in hopes of not only keeping the SHIELD agents alive but also keeping them away from the weapons Mjonir and Gunginir. 

The sons of Odin are greatly out numbered but no longer care that they could die. For them Earth has become part of who they are. In the short time they have been there, they have opened their eyes to not only their own foolishness, but to the foolishness of Asgard as well. Midgard is a wondrous place, that while it has faults, has so much to offer. 

The fighting momentarily stops when the brothers fall to their knees with holes in their chests before collapsing completely. The sky darkens, the wind picks up, lightning flashes, thunder sounds, fires flare and green light twirls through the air. Suddenly the two weapons unearth themselves and fly to their owners hands. Thor and Loki Odinson stand in full armor and full power. 

In concert the two gods do battle against the HYDRA agents with renewed fervor. Hammer and spear striking and stabbing with deadly force. Within minutes the HYDRA forces have collapsed, most dead and one or two in SHIELD custody. Jane and Darcy run to them with Erik walking at a more sedate pace behind them. Jane embraces Thor with a mixture of relief and love while Darcy checks the two gods out with a whistle. 

As the friends reassure themselves that they are all okay, Agent Coulson and the man who killed nearly as many HYDRA agents as the brothers, with only a bow and arrows, approach. 

"You'll have to be debriefed. SHIELD would be honored to have two gods working with us," Coulson wastes no time and cuts to the point. 

At Thor and Loki's blank looks Erick explains, "He wants to confirm what has happened here and ensure you don't talk about it too much." 

Thor smiles widely at that. "But surely we must boast of the wondrous deeds that took place today!" 

"Actually, we don't do that here," Darcy buts in quickly. 

Loki smiles at this information. "Yet another thing I like about you mortals."


End file.
